


Complicated

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc has a crush on Jorge. And Dani. Things are complicated, so Team Alex decide to meddle with his love life...
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Alex Rins, Jorge Lorenzo/Marc Marquez/Dani Pedrosa
Kudos: 12





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).

> Sent with love and hugs 💖💖💖

Jorge was hovering outside Marc's room at the back of the hospitality motorhome and felt his stomach twist into knots when he heard Marc's trademark laugh approaching.

Waiting for Marc to finish talking to the media had made Jorge feel like a teenager with a crush, and he knew that he should have just gone back to the hotel, but he didn't want to leave without talking to Marc first.

He'd already thanked him publicly with the rest of the team watching, but he wanted to ask him something else, and he didn't want anyone to overhear this.

Marc smiled when he saw Jorge, although his smile was going to be a permanent feature for a while now.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jorge cursed himself for being so awkward, and he wished that he'd thought about what he actually wanted to say.

"Congratulations on the championship."

"Thanks." Marc ran his fingers through his hair, looking effortlessly handsome, and Jorge heard the little voice in his head telling him for what felt like the millionth time that there was no way a guy like Marc would be interested in him.

But he had to try.

"I know you'll be busy celebrating with your crew tonight, but once you get back home, maybe I could take you out for dinner and drinks?"

Jorge could feel his heart pounding, his palms sweaty as he tried to look and calm, and failed.

He hoped that someone would interrupt the silence, and when he could bear it no longer, he looked up to see Marc thinking.

"Sure, I'd like that." Marc rushed in for a hug, before bouncing off somewhere, leaving Jorge with a strange smile on his face.

He had a date with Marc freaking Marquez.

***

Wednesday took its time coming around, and Jorge spent most of the day trying on outfits, none of which felt quite right for a first date.

He wanted something formal yet casual, something that showed he’d put the effort in and yet didn’t look like he was trying too hard, and in the end he’d called his mum for advice.

She’d told him to wear what was comfy, which wasn’t as helpful as he wanted it to be, but it did make him smile at the thought of turning up to a first date in jogging bottoms and a hoodie.

Even for someone as laid back as Marc, that was probably taking it too far.

In the end he settled on a nice pair of black jeans that showed off his arse and a shirt that fitted nicely around his muscled torso, with a scarf as the finishing touch, although it was more comfort blanket than fashion accessory.

He couldn’t go wrong with a leather jacket, and he smiled at his reflection as he left the hotel room, unable to stop grinning at the thought of his date.

*

Jorge had chosen this restaurant because it had a private dining room, and a private entrance, as well as the best crema catalana that he’d ever tasted, and an extensive alcohol selection.

Although Marc was such a lightweight that he probably wouldn’t take much to get him tipsy, especially since he’d spent the last three days partying hard, and texting Jorge every day to tell him all about it.

He sat sipping at his drink as he waited for Marc to arrive, and he smiled when he saw a BMW pull up outside. Marc had a nice collection of them.

Time passed, and Jorge was lost in his thoughts when Marc wandered in, his smile shining out as he rushed over to the table.

Jorge stood up so that he could hug Marc, the scent of his aftershave filling his nose and reminding him of sunny days and fresh squeezed orange juice.

And then he saw Alex wandering in, stuffing the car keys in his pocket as he rushed over.

Jorge tried to keep the confusion off his face, but he wasn’t sure that he succeeded, and he gestured to the chairs as a waiter came through with more drinks.

“Congratulations on your championship,” the waiter said, handing Marc a drink, before handing Alex his drink, “and good luck on yours.”

Alex waited for them to leave before pushing the drink in front of Marc, and Jorge really hoped that Alex was only here to be the designated driver.

Marc was chatty and flirty all night, and he even rested his hand on Jorge’s at one point, when he was talking about retiring and Marc told him that he had many more years of fighting him for the title to come.

But by the end of the night it was painfully clear.

Marc had no idea this was a date.

*

It wasn’t a bad evening, but Jorge couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed.

He lay out on the bed wondering who he could talk to about all of this, when his phone buzzed.

Dani: Are you in Lugano? Just broke up with the boyfriend and I don’t want to be alone tonight.

Jorge’s mouth hung open as he read the text, he had no idea that Dani was into guys never mind had a boyfriend.

Jorge: I’m in Barcelona, but I could be there in three hours?

Dani: I’ll be waiting outside your place x

Jorge: The entry code is 2699 - don’t drink all the booze before I get there!

Dani: I make no promises ;D

Jorge: I’ll be there as soon as I can x

He hoped that Dani didn’t realise the significance of his entry code, and he re-read the messages with a smile on his face.

Maybe it was for the best that Marc wasn’t interested in him, or maybe even any guys, but the universe was definitely looking out for him.

*

Being famous had its perks, and Jorge had managed to grab a seat on the last flight out of El Prat.

It would still be ridiculously late, or early depending on how he looked at it, when he got home, but knowing that Dani would be there waiting for him made it all worth while.

*

It was nearly 3 a.m. when he walked into his house, and it was so eerily quiet that he assumed Dani had decided not to come round.

He dropped his rucksack by his bedroom door before heading to the kitchen for a beer, and that was where he found Dani, sitting in the dark with a whisky in his hand.

“You know I’m rich enough to be able to afford the electricity bill.”

He flicked the light on to see that Dani had been crying, lots, but he managed a small smile for Jorge’s lame joke.

Jorge grabbed two beers from the fridge, and he ushered Dani in the direction of the living room.

“The sofa is a much comfier place to cry your eyes out.”

“I think I’m all done crying.”

“It’s okay if you want to cry some more.”

Jorge held his arms out for a hug, and Dani slumped into his arms, burying his face against his shoulder as the tears started to flow again.

He comforted Dani until he was calmer, his eyes pink from the tears, and Jorge watched as Dani downed his beer in one, before taking Jorge's beer and taking a sip of it.

"I'm sorry about your break up."

"It's not your fault." Dani shook his head, and Jorge wiped away his tears with his thumb, earning a little smile from Dani as he blushed.

"He's an idiot for leaving you."

"No, he's not." Dani tried to sound indifferent, but Jorge could hear the pain in his voice. "Do you know what he said?"

Jorge shook his head, the anger welling up inside him at the fact that anyone could hurt Dani like this, and he hoped that he never met Dani's ex, because he wasn't sure that he'd be able to control himself.

“He said, ‘I thought when you retired we’d get more time together, but it’s clear now that bikes are your first love.’”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and do you know what the worst thing is?”

“He’s right.” Jorge said it without thinking, but they were words that every rider had heard.

“Yeah... I knew you would get it, none of your girlfriends last long.”

“That’s because I’m gay.” Jorge said it like it was no big deal, but this was the first time he’d ever told anyone that wasn’t his sister or his mother.

“What? You’re gay?” Dani took a swig of his beer, and he looked thoughtful in a way that had Jorge intrigued.

“Yeah, and I wish I’d told you sooner.”

“It took me a long time to figure out I was bi, so I’m not sure younger me would have understood.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here now then.”

Jorge pulled Dani closer, stroking his back with one hand as he rushed to put his beer down.

“I’m glad I’m here now too.”

*

Jorge woke to the sound of Dani snoring, and he looked down to see Dani drooling on his shoulder, a smile on his face as he dreamt of something happy.

He didn’t want to wake Dani, but his arm had gone to sleep, and he could feel shooting pains as he tried to gently ease it out from behind Dani without waking him up.

Dani snuggled in closer as Jorge tried to wriggle his arm free, and Dani's hand found Jorge's hand with surprising ease, intertwining their fingers as he let out a soft snore.

Jorge cuddled back in, unwilling to disturb his sleeping beauty, and he drifted back off to sleep with a smile on his face.

He could definitely get used to this.

***

Marc should have been happy, world championship number eight was done and dusted, and the pressure was off so he could go back to enjoying the racing without having to constantly worry about the championship.

But he couldn’t be happy when he was watching Jorge flirt with Dani, his current crush and his former crush both laughing and joking away, looking at each other with hearts in their eyes.

He knew that he had no claim on either of them but he couldn’t help but feel a little upset.

So he went to the one person who would understand.

His brother Alex.

*

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex looked up from his bag that he was rummaging through, and his smile faded the second that he locked eyes on Marc.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me, what's happened?"

"I saw Jorge flirting with Dani."

"Oh."

"I was waiting until the season was over to try and ask Jorge out." Marc slumped down on to the small motorhome sofa, exhaling loudly as Alex nodded, he'd heard all about Marc's crush on Jorge.

"And I had no idea Dani was into guys, and now I don't stand a chance if he likes Jorge."

Alex rushed in for a hug, wrapping his lanky arms around Marc as he stroked his back.

"I'm sorry, I said no more moping over people I couldn't have."

"You will find someone that makes you happy, I promise."

"Thank you, wise one." Marc stuck his tongue out, and Alex gave him a playful nudge, looking happier now that Marc was no longer moping around.

"Wanna play something, take your mind off it all?" Alex handed Marc a controller before he could answer, knowing that it was what he needed, and he was so grateful to have his brother as his best friend.

*

Alex had spent the evening comforting Marc, and letting him win at FIFA, which wasn't fun, but now he got to spend some quality time with his boyfriend, and he wanted to savour every second.

Unfortunately, the first words out of his mouth once he was in Rins' motorhome were:

“We have a problem.”

"Are you breaking up with me?" Rins frowned, fidgeting with a stray curl, and Alex rushed in for a kiss to chase those thoughts away.

"No, no, no." Alex stepped back so that he could look into Rins' eyes, let him see that he was sincere.

"Marc's had his heart broken again, and I was wondering if you'd be able to help?"

"How can I help?"

"He's got a crush on Jorge."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

“Jorge has a crush on Dani, and it looks like Dani likes him too.”

“Jorge could do with someone like Dani in his life," Rins said, before frowning when Alex stared at him.

"The worst thing is, Marc used to have a crush on Dani, but he never made a move because he had no idea that Dani was into guys."

"Oh."

"Oh what?" Alex looked at Rins, waiting for him to speak, but he was clearly thinking about something else.

"Jorge had a crush on Marc, but something happened, and then his crush on Dani was back."

"This is all a mess." Alex rubbed at his eyes, wondering how his brother was so successful career wise, and yet so hopeless when it came to his love life.

Rins grinned, his wide eyes and wild curls made him look like a mad scientist planning a strange experiment.

"I think I have a plan."

***

The end of the season had come and gone, with news of Jorge's retirement still all that anyone was talking about, and the lure of a party at Rins' place to celebrate the brothers' championship wins was enough to have both Dani and Jorge willing to make the journey.

"Did you tell them that it's a party for five?"

"Not exactly, but I may have been vague about exactly who was coming." Rins grinned, and Alex felt his stomach twist.

"I'm not sure we should do this."

"Do you really want to have to hear Marc and Jorge moping about this all winter?"

"No... but we don't even know if Dani likes guys." Alex knew that no matter what happened, Marc would be a little bit unhappy at him, but it was the only way to get three of the most stubborn people that they knew to actually talk.

"He showed up on Jorge's doorstep after breaking up with his boyfriend."

Alex gasped, he'd spent literally years listening to Marc pine after Dani, and he wished that he'd told him to just make a move now.

"Yeah, the three of them need our help."

*

The party was quiet, which suited everyone except Marc, who was bouncing around the flat, and Alex could tell that he didn't have much longer before Marc was wanting to go out clubbing.

Alex looked at Rins, and Rins nodded in return, now was the time.

"Marc, we got you a surprise for your championship win."

Marc's eyes lit up and Alex was sure that he was a hyperactive toddler at heart.

"And Jorge, we got you a little retirement gift." Rins smiled, and Alex was surprised.

"You didn't have to."

"Where is it?" Marc's eyes scanned the small living room, and he almost looked disappointed when there was nothing obviously gift like in the room.

"It's in the bedroom."

Alex knew that Marc was picturing a stripper in a cake, and Rins was sure that Jorge was picturing one of Rins' old helmets for his motorsport museum.

Rins gestured for Dani to come with them, and Alex followed at the rear, making sure no-one could escape before they'd put their plan into action.

On the bed was a large box wrapped in shiny gold paper and topped with the biggest bow that they could find.

Marc rubbed his hands as he rushed in to open the box, his grin so big that it looked like his skin would split, and he lifted off the lid with an excited squeak, before looking at the contents in confusion.

"It's just beer and snacks."

"It's good beer," Dani said looking at the label, and Jorge pulled his keys out of his pocket, finding the beer opener key ring that he always carried with him.

"Want one?" Jorge asked, handing Dani the beer before he could answer, and he did the same for Marc, before turning to offer the Alexes a beer.

"Alex?" Jorge frowned in confusion, his brow furrowed as he looked at the closed door.

Reaching out for the handle, he knew what would happen before he felt the door refuse to move.

He jiggled the handle a few times, but it was clear that the door wasn't going to budge.

"Alex? The door is stuck." Jorge's mind was racing, and he didn't like any of the answers that it was giving him.

"Alex?"

Marc and Dani came to see what was going on, neither of them putting their beers down, and the sound of whispering outside the door didn't fill Jorge with confidence.

"The door isn't stuck, it's locked, and you're not coming out until you talk about your feelings."

The sound of Alex and Rins giggling had Jorge rolling his eyes, and Dani's eyes were wide, looking at Jorge and Marc for an explanation as to what their baby brothers were up to.

Jorge took a big swig of his beer, and Dani did the same, Marc trying to copy them, but his beer foamed up, bubbles spilling out as he deep throated the bottle.

"Alex, bro, whatever is going on, we can talk about it if you just let us out of here."

"Sorry, bro, this has to be done."

The sound of footsteps faded, and the three of them looked at each other, wondering if this was some kind of silly in-joke that they weren't in on.

Dani wandered over to the bed, grabbing a bag of sweeties as he made himself comfy on the bed, and Jorge envied how he could remain so calm.

Although this had nothing to do with him, not really.

And Marc was just collateral damage.

Jorge stood by the door in the hope that Rins, or more likely Alex, would change his mind and let them out.

"Marc, I'm sorry you got caught up in this." Jorge took another sip of his beer, and he looked Dani in the eyes before staring at the carpet again.

Marc shrugged, clearing the box off the bed, and helping himself to a packet of Love Hearts as he stood in the corner of the room, his nervous energy radiating out and making Jorge even more anxious.

"Dani, I have a crush on you, and I know you've just got out of a long relationship, and I didn't want you to feel that I was only comforting you because I wanted something more. I am more than grateful to call you a friend, and I wouldn't want to do anything to jepoardise that," Jorge blurted it all out, almost breathless by the end of it, and he was scared to look up and see rejection on Dani's face.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know that." Jorge took a big swig of his beer, and he ended up downing the last of the bottle, as Marc rushed to hand him another beer.

"It's not just your fault." Marc was almost bouncing on the spot, and Jorge felt his heart pound in anticipation, wondering what feelings Marc was about to reveal.

"I'm here, because I've had a crush on Dani since I was a kid, not that I knew it then." Marc trailed off, he already knew that Jorge wasn't interested in him, but he just had to break the tension in the room, and he couldn't stand Jorge feeling guilty about this strange situation that they were all stuck in.

"So I'm sorry Dani that you got caught up in all of this, I guess Alex got sick of listening to my relationship woes." Marc reached for another beer, before realising that he had nothing to open it, and Jorge handed him the bottle opener without saying a word.

It stung to know that Marc was into guys, but just not him, although he'd never have believed that he stood a chance with a god like Marc in the first place.

There was silence apart from the sound of them all swigging their beer, and the occasional crinkle of the sweetie packet as Dani fished out the white gummy bears, chewing slowly as he held his breath.

"It's not just your fault."

All eyes were on Dani, and when he blushed Jorge and Marc went back to looking at their beers, which were the most fascinating thing in the room from the amount of time that they all spent staring at them.

Jorge tried not to tap his foot, his nervous energy looking for a way out, but he didn't want Dani to think he was impatient.

Dani took a long swig of his beer, and he exhaled with a sigh, almost as though he was admitting defeat.

"You talking about 'maybe we'll get married' in a press conference of all places, and the idea of that made me so happy, and then I realised that you were joking."

"I'm sorry." Jorge hated the fact that he'd caused Dani so much pain, and he wished that there was some way he could turn back time and tell him exactly how he felt.

"And you--" Dani pointed at Marc, making him blush --"You, 'Mr I'm allergic to clothes' always wandering around the garage topless, do you know how difficult it is to ride with a hard on?"

"Yes! Because you were sitting on the other side of the garage looking all gorgeous with your sexy little grey streak."

It was Dani's turn to blush, and Marc noticed that Jorge was looking awkward, picking at the label on his beer bottle as he tried not to let the emotion show.

"And when you announced you were retiring I was sad, but I thought 'finally I'll get to know what it feels like to race without my leathers chafing against my cock' but noooo, Honda have to hire 'Mr I look like a porn star' here."

Jorge felt the effect of the alcohol rushing to his head, as all of his blood rushed to his cock, and his nerves faded as his ego grew.

"You've won eight championships while riding with a hard on?" Jorge's mouth hung open, and he opened up three more beers before making himself comfy on the bed next to Dani.

"Well... yeah." Marc shrugged as though it was no big deal, and Jorge wondered what it was like to be that good at something.

"Even in the lower classes?"

Marc nodded, suddenly aware that both Jorge and Dani were staring at him, and a faint blush crossed his cheeks, his tongue teasing at his lips as he awkwardly sipped at his beer, some of it missing his mouth and dribbling down his chin.

"Honestly, I'm not sure I could race any other way now." Marc stuck his tongue out before perching on the end of the bed, his leg jiggling as he sipped at his beer.

Jorge's fuzzy mind put the pieces together, and it suddenly struck him what Marc had said.

"Wait... you had a crush on me, and yet you brought your brother to our date?"

"Our date?" Marc tensed, and Jorge wished that he'd been more tactful, but it wasn't a skill of his at the best of times, never mind when he'd drunk three beers in quick succession on an empty stomach.

"Yes, in Barcelona a couple of weeks ago."

"That was a date?"

"Yes? I asked you out, you said yes, that's a date."

"I thought you were just being nice." Marc flopped down against the bed, burying his head in the pillow as he let out a low groan, and Dani stroked his back while trying not to laugh.

"It's okay, we're riders, our love lives come second and because of that we're all hopeless at flirting."

"Yep." Jorge nodded in agreement, reaching over Dani to comfort Marc, the warmth of his skin like an electric shock, and he didn't want to let him go.

He didn't want to let either of them go, and that was when it hit him.

They all liked each other, and yet only two of them could date.

That was like a knife through the heart, and he downed his beer to numb the pain, but he couldn't believe that the universe would do this to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I like both of you, and I can't choose between you."

Jorge rushed off the bed, stumbling over his own to feet as he bolted for the door, and he banged on it with such force that he felt the frame rattle.

"Rins, let me out! Let me out now!"

The door flew opens, Rins standing there with a sheepish look on his face, and Jorge collapsed into his arms, crying his eyes out as Dani and Marc stood there, both stroking his back as they tried to comfort him.

"What happened?"

"We all admitted our feelings, and now we have a different problem," Dani said, reaching out for Marc's hand, instinctively needing the comfort.

Rins stroked Jorge's hair, waiting for someone to talk, and in the end he had to make the motion with his hand, encouraging them to get on with it.

"We all have feelings for each other." Dani looked like he'd been punched in the stomach, and even Marc's perma-smile wavered, his body language strangely self conscious for a guy that was usually so confident.

Rins frowned, trying to put it all together, and it seemed like their plan had worked, but yet they were all unhappy.

It didn't feel good, and yet he wanted the three of them to be happy, more than anything in the world.

"Then why don't the three of you all date each other?"

Rins said it as thought it was obvious, and Jorge wondered why his drunk mind hadn't thought of it, but he wasn't good at relationships at the best of times, and the thought of two relationships at the same time was a big step for him.

"I think Jorge needs some food, and lots of coffee." Dani ducked down so that he could comfort Jorge, and Marc's smile re-emerged, breaking the tension that had been filling the corridor.

"I can do that," Alex said, and the second that Marc caught sight of his brother, he sprinted off down the corridor in pursuit, both of them shrieking as they ran around the flat.

"I'll get the coffee," Rins said, and Dani helped Jorge off the floor, leading him to the sofa, where Marc was tickling his baby brother into submission.

"I'm sorry." Alex held his hands up in surrender, and Jorge, even in his drunken state, couldn't miss the guilt that crossed Alex's face.

Marc helped his brother up, and Alex scurried off to the kitchen to join his boyfriend as the smell of coffee filled the flat.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a happy drunk."

"We noticed," Marc and Dani said at the same time, and Jorge smiled, cuddling in against Marc's shoulder as Dani kissed the side of his neck, making him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He thought about leaning in for a kiss, but then Rins rushed into the room carrying a tray of coffee cups, and a small pile of cookies.

"You should drink this." Rins handed Jorge a cup, and Dani helped him hold it, as Marc took the plate of cookies for them all to share, balancing it on his knee so they were close to Jorge.

Jorge took a sip of the coffee, and he felt vaguely sober, but that only meant that the embarrassment felt even worse, and he couldn't make eye contact with anyone.

Marc's legs were resting over his thighs, and Dani was holding his hand, stroking the side it was his thumb to calm him, and he was glad to have them by his side, the Alexes bringing him fresh coffee with apologetic glances.

"Please don't do anything like this again." Jorge wanted to be mad at Rins, but it had got them all talking, and he was pretty sure that he'd never have worked up the courage to tell Marc and Dani how he felt without a little nudge in the right direction.

"We're sorry, but we just wanted you to talk instead of pining after each other." Rins sat on Alex's lap in the small chair, and they looked so sickeningly in love.

"You could have just talked to us." Marc pouted, but he couldn't stop his smile from shining out.

"You know we wouldn't betray your secrets like that."

Alex nodded in agreement, and Marc reached over the arm rest to pull his brother into a hug, mumbling something that sounded like 'I know' as he stroked his brother's back.

"I just want you to be happy." Alex smiled, and Marc felt so lucky to have a brother like Alex.

"Now, what are you going to do for a first date?"

***

_Two weeks later..._

Dani had spent all day preparing for their date night, including buying condoms and lube that were in date.

Not that he was assuming anything, but he wanted to have them just in case.

Jorge was picking Marc up from the airport, and Dani was so happy to see both his guys again.

They'd texted non-stop for the last couple of weeks, keeping in touch every day with little updates and cute animal pictures, and every time that they spoke, Dani had found himself not wanting to hang up the call, always wanting just a few more minutes with the ones that he loved.

And he knew that he loved them, even though none of them had been brave enough to say the words, but he could tell from the way that they looked out for each other, and all the kind and affectionate little phrases that they used with each other, always trying to support each other even though they were so far away.

Dani had never really liked his phone, always buzzing and demanding his attention, but now his face lit up every time he saw that he had a message from Marc or Jorge, and he found himself checking his phone compulsively for any messages.

The smell of warm food wafted through the house, and even though it was relatively simple, pasta and a rich red sauce, with a nice red wine to match it.

He covered the pan, and he made sure that there was space for all of them to sleep without having to sleep in the same bed, although he was thankful that they were all so skinny, and that he had a king size bed, which meant there was space for the three of them all to fit into bed if they wanted to, but he didn't want anyone to feel pressured into it.

Dani smiled when he heard the whirr of the electronic garage door opening, he couldn't wait to see his guys again, and he dashed to the garage door with a grin on his face.

Marc ran into his arms without hesitation, holding him tight as Jorge stood back, his hands in his hoodie pockets as he looked awkward.

"Where's my hug?" Dani asked, beckoning Jorge with the crook of his finger, and he loved the power that he had over him.

Jorge sheepishly wanders over, his hands still in his pockets, and Marc stepped back so that there was space for Jorge, both of them holding him tight as he melted into the hug, his body relaxing as he breathed in their scents, almost rubbing himself up against them, like a cat marking their owners.

Dani leant in for a kiss, starting with Jorge since he seemed to need the most reassurance, and he clearly wasn’t the only one who felt that way, Marc waiting to take his place when Dani broke the kiss, showing Jorge that he was loved and wanted by comforting him, each tender swipe of the lips getting more passionate, more insistent, and Dani could feel himself getting hard just from the sight of his boyfriends kissing,

“Fuck you two are gorgeous together.” Dani sounded so needy, and Jorge let out a soft growl just from the sound of his voice.

Marc deepened the kiss, Jorge stroking the back of his neck as he pulled them closer, and Dani nuzzled his way into the kiss, capturing Marc’s lips with his own as he dragged him into a messy kiss, all of them gasping for more, and Dani knew that food was the last thing on anyone’s mind.

“Bed?” Dani grinned, glad that he’d been prepared, and from the way that everyone else was smiling with lustful eyes, he wasn’t the only one who had been hoping that things would end up on the bedroom.

Dani reached down to grab their hands, feeling powerful as he led his boyfriends to the bedroom, making sure that he swung his hips so that they both got a good view of his perfect rear in the jeans that he’d picked especially because they showed off his arse.

Jorge stared at the bed, and Marc grinned, tugging at the hem of his boxers as he waggled his hips, dancing to a song that was playing only in his head.

“Are you going to put on a show for us?” Dani dragged his eyes over Marc, smiling as he prepared himself for the sight of Marc topless.

Marc pulled off his hoodie without unzipping it, his head getting stuck as he tried to look sexy and failed.

Jorge snorted in laughter as Dani smiled, watching as Marc slung his hoodie and t-shirt away, flexing his muscles as he smiled, clearly loving the effect that he was having on his boyfriends, and Dani had to shift his stance so that his hard cock wasn’t pressing against the zip.

Dani's tongue teased at his lips, his eyes wide at how attractive Marc was with his guards down, dancing to an unheard tune as he wiggled his hips, his bulge already stretching his boxers tight across his hard cock, and Marc snapped at the elastic, grinning as he heard the gasps of lust that escaped Jorge and Dani's lips.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Jorge bit at his lip, dragging his eyes over Marc's toned tanned body, and Marc stood tall, looking at both of them with lust in his eyes.

“I think you two are wearing too many clothes.” Marc slipped out of his boxers by practically jumping out of them, and Dani was amazed how flexible he was, even with his damaged shoulder.

He threw his boxers at Dani, and they hit him square in the face, the smell of laundry powder and sweat with a little hint of leather and petrol strangely familiar, and he smiled as he dropped them to the floor, savouring the scent of Marc.

Dani paused before slipping out of his hoodie, aware that all eyes were on him, and he looked at the floor after he slid off his t-shirt, throwing it at Marc in revenge.

"Maybe I should help you?" Marc slunk over, wiggling his hips so that his hard cock swayed as he moved, and Dani felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, his jeans impossibly tight as Marc's hands popped open the buttons, revealing the damp bulge from his leaking cock.

Jorge's hands wrapped around his waist, Jorge kissing the side of his neck as Marc sank to his knees, his warm brown eyes glinting with mischief as he licked his lips. Dani was sure that he wouldn't be able to stand if it wasn't for Jorge holding him up, comforting him with tiny kisses as Marc's warm breath ghosted over his cock, and he let out a needy moan as Marc's warm lips wrapped around his cock, his mouth like fire against his sensitive cock.

Marc's tongue flicked at the tip as he sucked, and he looked so peaceful sucking cock, focused entirely on pleasing Dani, and it was too overwhelming to watch, Dani's eyes falling shut as he ran his fingers through Marc's hair, gently encouraging him.

He could feel his arousal building, his body twitching with every flick of Marc's tongue, and he was going to come embarrassingly quickly. Marc's finger teased at his hole, and that was all that it took to have him coming hard, Jorge kissing the side of his neck as he collapsed into Jorge's arms.

"Fuck, that tongue of yours is amazing." Dani stumbled, and Jorge rushed to help him to the bed, Marc licking his lips seductively as he caught his breath.

Marc crawled on to the end of the bed, stretching out so that he had everyone's full attention as he got on to his hands and knees.

Dani was about to shuffle closer, when Marc started sucking his fingers, gasping and moaning like a porn star as Dani's cock showed just how much he was enjoying Marc's act.

Jorge let out a soft sigh, his hand lazily stroking his cock as he admired Marc's perfect form, and Dani rested his leg against Jorge's, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin.

Marc pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a pop, but nothing could have prepared Dani for what he did next.

Trailing his moist fingers between his cheeks, he started to finger himself open, gasping and moaning like a porn star as he worked his fingers deeper, arching his back as he filled himself to the hilt, adding a third finger as his boyfriends both watched appreciatively.

Marc slid his fingers out, smiling as he dragged his eyes over their hard cocks, and he looked so pleased with himself.

"I want both of you."

"You have us." Jorge reached out for Marc, but he sat back.

"At the same time." Marc blushed, and Jorge leant in for a messy kiss.

Dani's mind raced at the thought of them both inside Marc at the same time.

"It's always been a fantasy of mine."

Marc straddled Jorge, hovering over his hard cock, and Dani rushed to get the lube from the bedside table. Jorge wasted no time slicking up his hard cock, giving it a few strokes before Marc impatiently sank down on to him.

The sound of Marc being filled was hotter than anything Dani had ever heard, his eyes scrunched shut as he bit down on his lip, easing himself down until their bodies were joined.

"I want you too." Marc dragged Dani into a messy kiss, their tongues playfully teasing each other, as Jorge started to rock his hips, making Marc cry out in pleasure as he nudged against that spot.

Dani got into position, kissing the back of Marc's neck as he comforted him, gently feeling where their bodies were joined, and when he felt Marc relax, he slid a finger in next to Jorge, feeling Marc's body clench tight around him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Marc's breathless voice did things to Dani, and he slathered more lube on his cock as he slid his finger out.

Marc was impossibly tight around his cock, and the feeling of Jorge's cock moving next to his had Dani gasping in pleasure, desperate to please Marc as him and Jorge worked as a team to satisfy him.

It didn't take long for Marc to climax, spurting warm come over Jorge's abs, and he clenched so tight around Dani's cock that it was like having his cock trapped in a vice, his muscles milking every last drop of come out of him and Jorge.

"Fuck." Marc flopped down into Jorge's arms, forcing them both out of him, and they all hissed at the loss, Jorge stroking his back as they all caught their breath.

"Feel good?" Dani dragged his nails over Marc's perfect rear, making him shiver as Jorge helped him cuddle in next to them, pulling the blankets over them all as Marc yawned loudly.

"Sweet dreams." Jorge kissed Marc on the forehead as Dani did the same.

"I love you." Marc's voice was barely a whisper, his words slurred as he shivered with the aftershocks.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
